Ginny's 3 Wishes
by frifri
Summary: Ginny accidentally conjures an Onion breathed spirit Genie and has to make 3 wishes in 5 minutes. One for a tangible thing, the second for something to happen, and the third to visit somewhere. WARNING: GINNY IS A COMPLETE DITZ IN THIS! find out what she
1. Default Chapter

**A/N:** well yeah, this was supposed to be a paper for school, but since I liked it so darn much, I decided to change it to Ginny from me and post it here. I had to Change the wishes and the setting but other than that it's still pretty much the same.

**Summary:** Ginny accidentally conjures an Onion breathed spirit / Genie and has to make 3 wishes in 5 minutes. One for a tangible thing, the second for something to happen, and the third to visit somewhere. WARNING: GINNY IS A COMPLETE DITZ IN THIS!

* * *

_**Ginny's 3 Wishes**_

Ginny Weasley sat in the great hall while class was going on, stirring a cauldron full of a icky yellow substance. It was said to turn your hair blond, and Ginny was tired of being a red head. And besides, blond was totally her color. She had to do it during class so no one would see; they weren't allowed to brew such potions. They were too complicated for the majority of small-brained student s at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. The staff claims that if the slightest thing goes wrong with a hair dying potion, random spirits appear.

R I I I I I I I I I G H T.

Nothing would stop her from being her true hair color.

" Hmmm…lesse… It like says to add 2 onions for the blond color." She said glancing at the paper. " But you know, I'll add 4 because I really want it to be a super-duper bleached blond!" And she plopped in 4 big onions. She obviously did not read the rest of the fine print which said that only 2 onions must be added, and the potion itself will choose what kind of blond the brewer should be and not to add extra onions or it will result in a very impatient Onion breathed Genie spirit.

Boo-hoo for Ginny.

The Potion all of a sudden started to bubble and steam, and with a big swirl of onion scent a yellowish tinted spirit appeared. He looked around and spotted the O-so-very jolly redhead. " Oh-no, not one of those again." He murmured and rolled his eyes at Ginny. He seemed to be tired of granting ditzy red heads that added too many onions, wishes. But it was his job and he had to live with it.

Boo-hoo for the Onion breathed genie Spirit too.

* * *

**A/n:** well yeah, that's the intro. And this is a One-shot but with a maximum of 3 chapters. Just for your info, I already wrote the whole story, so I'm just posting it a little at a time. Next time I might just post the rest of it. Depends if I'm in the typing mood. Flames are allowed but just know that that very flame will be used to burn your review. MWHAHAHAHAH! And I will continue this even if all of you peeps hate it , cuz I like it. Review! 

frifri


	2. SAVE ME MOMMY!

Chapter 2

**A/n:** thanks for the reviews. ENJOY!

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Ginny's 3 wishes**_

" You have to make 3 wishes in the next 5 minutes." He started, exhaustion sticking to every word he spoke. "One wish for a object, the next for a event to occur, and the last to go somewhere. If you don't, you will be cursed forever, mwha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha." He said blandly and he blew the one hair he had out of his face.

"Hmmm… Mr. Genie-sir-dude, I don't know what to wish for. I would wish for more wishes or for more money, but that's just plain greedy." She said naively.

" If you don't quick up I'll drown you with my onion breath! Fork it out all ready!" he yelled, finally kicking into gear. His voice echoed through out the Great hall. Ginny flinched because his breath REALLY did stink.

"Gee-Golly-Gosh-Gee! Have you ever heard of gum?" she said holding her nose.

" Yeah, I have heard of gum. But it shrivels up when ever a piece comes near my mouth…" he said turning red, "…COME ON I DON'T HAVE ALL FRIGG'IN DAY!" His voice boomed, causing Ginny to jump. That mood swing was completely uncalled for.

" Gosh, I'm thinking, all right! Hmmm…lessee…the first wish would be for a wittle green bird! A budgie to be exact. One that waddles…but wait! Don't grant it yet! Let me like have it all straightened out first. Kay?"

" Yeah, whatever, just quick up. One minute already passed and I have other wishes to grant!"

" Hold like your horses! And I thought Genies weren't this mean or conceited." She said and rolled her eyes.

" Wow, conceited, such a big word for a ditz."

" Shut-up! Well like anyways, about the birdie, I'm sure about that. I justLOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE birds! They are SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO adorable! I just wanna kiss them all over. And especially the ones that waddle! Like OH-MY-LIKE-GOSH! LIKE NOOOOOO WAAY!"-

" CAN YOU SHUT-UP!" he yelled. Ginny immediately shut her-self up. " So what's your next wish?" he asked her casually, like he just didn't yell at her.

" NO! I want my budgie first! NOW!" She pouted, and so a little green budgie appeared on her head. He waddled around for a few seconds and found a nice spot. He then rubbed his little birdy butty on her head, left a little present and flew off.

" You got your bird. Now the second wish…" he glanced at his watch, "…You have 3 minutes left!"

"Like gosh Mr. Genie-dude, calm like down! Well like anyways, my second wish…something to happen…well I would wish for this REALLY HOT guy to ask me out…one with a nice butt…" she trails off wondering about the kinds of guys she likes , while the Genie munches on more onion rings.

10 seconds pass…

" Yeah, make it a nice firm butt…make sure he has abbs…someone a year ahead of me, so I can make everyone jealous…and…I WANT IT DONE NOW!" Immediately a cute guy in the 6th year, with a nice firm butt and abbs popped out of nowhere. He had a green residue on his shirt that slowly started to burn a whole through it. He was clearly pulled out of potions. Whole or no whole Ginny was happy with the hot guy in front of her. She launched at him and tried to kiss him. His face twisted into a horrified expression, and he ran off, Ginny chased him.

"HERE I COMESEXY BOY!"

" SAVE ME MOMMY! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

" YOU HAVE 2 MINUTES LEFT!"

* * *

**A/n:** Yay! The second chapter. The last wish will be in the next chapter, which is the last chapter. I decided to thank every one at the end of the whole thing. It is a one-shot , I doubt I'll get a million reviews. REVIEW! 

_frifri_


End file.
